Generally, data transport networks are defined as having multiple “layers” that combine to make a network. For example, one standard that describes a multi-layer model is the International Telecommunication Union recommendation ITU-T X.200 (07/94), entitled “Information technology—Open Systems Interconnection—Basic Reference Model: The basic model.” The Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) Model contains the following seven layers: the Application Layer (layer 7), the Presentation Layer (layer 6), the Session Layer (layer 5), the Transport Layer (layer 4), the Network Layer (layer 3), the Data Link Layer (layer 2), and the Physical Layer (layer 1). The model may also include a Layer Zero containing transmission media.
Data transport networks, such as Optical Transport Networks (OTNs), are generally comprised of a plurality of data communication network devices known as switch nodes (also referred to as “nodes”) linked together to form a network. The OTN includes an electronic layer and an optical layer. The electronic layer and the optical layer each contain multiple sub-layers. The optical layer provides optical connections, also referred to as optical channels or lightpaths, to other layers, such as the electronic layer. The optical layer performs multiple functions, such as monitoring network performance, multiplexing wavelengths, and switching and routing wavelengths. In general, the OTN is a combination of the benefits of SONET/SDH technology and dense wavelength-division multiplexing (DWDM) technology (optics). OTN structure, architecture, and modeling are further described in the International Telecommunication Union recommendations, including ITU-T G.709, ITU-T G.872, and ITU-T G.805, which are well known in the art.
Typically, packet switched network systems are interconnected using wavelengths from the optical transmission backbone (the transport layer) that may contain a mix of WDM (optical) transmission and/or OTN (Digital) switching technologies and/or packet switching technologies. Traffic engineers may set or pre-engineer a path for a data traffic flow through the packet switched layer of the network, or the path may be computed using native routing protocols within the packet switched layer.
An Ethernet Virtual Local Area Network (VLAN) is a group of network devices on one or more Local Area Networks (LAN), such as one or more Ethernet Local Area Networks (E-LAN), that are configured to communicate as if they are in the same physical location, when, in fact, the devices may be located on two or more different LAN segments. A VLAN can be considered an independent logical network within one or more physical networks. VLANs operate at layer 2 of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) Model. The VLAN allows a single individual physical port on a network device to be used for multiple customers.
VLAN Tagging is the practice of inserting VLAN identification information into a data header of a data packet in order to identify to which VLAN the packet belongs. The switch nodes in the network may use the VLAN identification information to determine which port(s) or interface(s) to send the data packet, or broadcast data packet.
However, individual VLANs may use differing identification information for the same client or service provider. When a network operator configures a path through a network, such as a LAN, or between two or more networks, the network operator must configure the ports of each endpoint network device to switch or maintain or strip the VLAN information based on the individual network upon ingress to, and egress from, the network.
Currently, the process of configuring the endpoint network devices is carried out manually. The current process is time consuming and error prone. An error in the configurations of the ports may result in delay, or failure, of data traffic delivery and/or loss of connectivity to network devices. In the past, the network scale was moderate. As data transport networks grow in size, manual configuration is unable to meet the demands for timeliness of responses to client requirement changes and quality of service. The increases in network sizes, such as the increase due to cloud scale applications, creates technological problems that necessitate a technical solution, specific to data transport networks, for automated improved network configuration systems and methods to provision network services rapidly to meet new applications' requirements.